


Sight-Seeing

by NiiSanNinjaSensei



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Band, I suck at angst sorry, M/M, Suicide Attempt, adult!pete, depressed!patrick, doesn't really count as underage, kind!pete, teenage!patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiiSanNinjaSensei/pseuds/NiiSanNinjaSensei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The more he hesitated, the more he has to suffer. With this thought in mind, Patrick took one final breath and closed his eyes. He lifted his one leg and-</p><p>“Hey kid! What're doing?” A voice suddenly appeared behind him, causing him to yelp and lose his balance. Patrick fell forward and a wave of panic and fear engulfed him. He didn't want this! He closed his eyes and prepared to have his body smash against the stone pillar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sight-Seeing

Patrick gave up, he couldn't do this anymore. Everyone around him would probably say he was selfish, that he just wanted attention. But that's not the reason. He was just lonely and no one would would care. Not his parents, not his teachers, not the kids at the school. No one cares that Poor Patrick can't make friends and now wants to die because he can't handle being alone for more than five minutes. 

Patrick dared to stare down at the black abyss beneath him, the water completely silent as it flowed under the bridge. He didn't really mean to come here, it was by pure accident. 

He never went home after school; instead he told his parents that he was going to some non-existent friend's house and made a trip to the park. They wouldn't expect him home much later, or ever. Patrick wasn't really sure how much they cared for him.

The park was a special place for Patrick, a place where he can just sit and pretend that everyone around him was part of his little world. Only that feeling starts to end when children need to go home and adults need to make food for their lovers of friends. So Patrick decided to just stay in the park until the sun disappeared and the dim lights came on. 

He just sat and thought about what he's going to do when he gets home. Maybe play a bit of guitar or try and study for that English test they have next week. He didn't understand why he even bothered. So when he finally stood up and started to walk home, he just so happen to pass the bridge linking the park and street together: a large brick structure over a very deep river. Out of pure curiosity, did he decide to just lean a bit too much over the wall to look at the water below.

Patrick's mind went crazy when he saw the drop. He suddenly felt all the loneliness creeping in, ticking off his mental tick list of people who would care if he ever disappeared. He was pretty sure even his parents wouldn't miss him, that they would only be relieved to not having to worry about college fees or another mouth to feed. 

He then decided to simply climb on top of the wall, a broad brick ledge little children would often balance on with the help of their parents. Patrick steadied his feet. He felt empty inside which he didn't expect. Sadness, fear, anxiety, hope. Those were things he thought he would feel. But this... emptiness, wasn't something he was prepared for. He didn't know if he liked it or not. 

The more Patrick stood there and stared at the water, the more he was thinking if this would actually kill him. It was a high drop, the compact would severely injure him, but he didn't really want to suffer that badly. But he remembers hearing about how this one guy jumped off here and cracked his skull on one of the stone pillars, a miscalculation on his part.

The more he hesitated, the more he has to suffer. With this thought in mind, Patrick took one final breath and closed his eyes. He lifted his one leg and-

“Hey kid! What're doing?” A voice suddenly appeared behind him, causing him to yelp and lose his balance. Patrick fell forward and a wave of panic and fear engulfed him. He didn't want this! He closed his eyes and prepared to have his body smash against the stone pillar. 

… Nothing happened. Daring to open one eye, he felt a pain in his shoulder, and a tight grip around his wrist. “What the fuck kid!” That voice. Patrick winced and looked up, a guy silhouetted by the street lights leaned over the bridge, his hand gripped tightly around Patrick's wrist. Patrick could only whimper as the man started to pull him up, cursing as struggled to pull Patrick over the ledge. 

Once he was back on the ground, Patrick collapsed. He curled himself into a little ball and felt the pressure in his chest release, tears running down his face. He was terrified. He didn't think it would be so hard, it's always such a release for the people in movies and books, so why does he feel so scared? So why is he so relieved that he's alive?

Patrick felt a hand resting on his shoulder, a body near him. “Hey... are you okay?” The ginger peaked over his arms and saw a man crouching in front of him, wearing tight jeans and a leather jacket. He looked up and almost went dizzy when he saw the man's face: hs skin was tan and he had short black hair styled upwards. His lips appeared to be too big for his face but suited him so well. And then there was his eyes, eyes that were dark and deep with concern. It made Patrick want to cry again.

Patrick could only only sniffle and wonder why this man saved him. He closed his eyes and took in a stuttering breath, trying to calm down. He felt the man moving closer and shifting next to him, his back against the bridge. The man then placed an arm around Patrick and pulled him in close. Patrick knew that this was a stranger, a potential serial killer, but it has been such a long time since someone hugged him, so he buried himself into the stranger and gave a hiccup.

It was quiet, and a bit awkward as Patrick only sniffled and hiccuped against the stranger, who in turn decided to pull him in closer and stroke his hair. “Are you okay?” The man whispered. Patrick squeezed his eyes tight and leaned back, forcing the man the pull his arm away. He pulled his knees back into himself, arms circling around them. Patrick looked away from the stranger, face hot from crying. “N-not really...” he whispered back, voice hoarse.

“Were you... serious about... you know... jumping?” The question was expected, yet Patrick didn't have an answer. He was serious, in the beginning, but now death seemed like the lonelier place to be. He didn't know what came after death, what if he got stuck in some dark place for eternity? So Patrick only took another deep stuttering breath. “I d-don't know...” He felt the man next to him shift, then something warm around his shoulders. He looked back and saw the man gave up his thick leather jacket.

The man stood up slowly, wiping his hands on his jeans before reaching one out to Patrick. “I'm Pete.” He said, a crooked smile forced on his face. Patrick stared at the man, Pete, a bit longer before slowly reaching out his own hand. “P-Patrick.” He took his hand and briefly noted the contrast between their hands. Pete gently pulled him up, not letting go of his hand afterwards. “Well Patrick, how about we go get you some coffee? I think you need it.”

Patrick could only stare at Pete, confusion starting to cloud his mind. “Why w-would you...?” He didn't know what he wanted to ask. Why would you help me? Why would you want to be near me? Why would you torture yourself like this? Pete gave a big genuine smile. “Let's just say that the bridge almost had another visitor tonight.” Patrick could only blink at him. How can someone so happy want to... end it like this... 

“This is a terrible place for sight-seeing.” Patrick replied.

Pete only smiled. “I dunno, I found something quite extraordinary.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Fall Out Boy fic... be gentle.  
> I really love this pairing and look forward to do more one-shots.  
> If you have any requests for like a Peterick one-shot, please let me know.  
> I Love Writing <3


End file.
